


What Arcann writes within the armor

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Things Arcann wrote in the armor made as a gift to his beloved.
Relationships: Arcann/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	What Arcann writes within the armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).



First, he writes in a prayer to Mother Scyva for protection. Sentimental, he knows. He should have had enough of gods, of destiny. But it has led him here.

Then the words of the Jedi Code, written in the hand of Master Yuon Par. To find those words was easy, but Arcann can feel a pressure disentangling itself from his rib cage at the Master’s approval. 

It does not surprise him to know how quickly his beloved had moved to protect others. Even then.

With Youn’s blessing comes the names of all the Masters of the Noetikons, and Arcann etches those in as well. The guardians of healing whose aid to the Barsen’thor passed on to Arcann as well. 

A design of swamp flowers trails across the armor’s breastplate as a memory of all the untamed places of Zakuul. Arcann measures the armor by touch and memory, the strength of arms, a steady heart, the warmth the Barsen’thor showed whenever he smiled. 

Finally, a prayer for Nahut, for the hated son. The one who needed a brilliant light to find his way home. “You are my torch,” it begins. “I kneel before your light, and lament the shadows no more.”


End file.
